The ANTON 1 meets Girls Und Panzers!
by Jikdot
Summary: Based on DICE's and Electronic Arts Battlefield V last campaign, follow Peter, Kertz, Hartmann, and Schroder in their TIGER 237, nicknamed Stefan where they were transferred through time into the world of Girls Und Panzers. Follow their adventure as they try to get back into their world.
1. The Unexpected Meeting

Summer 1945, Rhine-Ruhr region. Peter Mathias Muller of the Wehrmacht Heer, Tiger 131 division. Being the best commander of Tiger 237, nicknamed "Stefan", led many to idolize him, including his young gunner, Schroder. Peter has already risen to the rank of Oberkommando der Wehrmacht and being a tank ace. Yet, many of the Wehrmacht Heer turned envy with his achievement. Thanks to his trusty tank crew, driver Kertz which also his best friend, gunner Schroder, his young admirer and loader Hartmann, his young and nervous wreck tank men. Like what Peter always said " Wir sind zusammen stärker. Die Schwachen überleben nicht." or much specified, " We're strong together. The weak don't survive." But nothing could prepare them for what will happen next.

" Kertz, bring Stefan sofort in das zerstörte Gebäude! Jetzt!" cried Peter to Kertz as he realized red smoke appears from the air, signalling an Allied aerial assault. Right in the time, two Bristol Blenheim dropped their bomb on top of them. Kertz quickly pressed oil to increase the speed of the Tiger 237 while avoiding incoming bombardment and hid under a ruined building.

"Wütend! Zum Glück schaffen wir es, den Bombenangriff zu vermeiden," said Hartmann. " Huh, es ist nur ein kurzer Waffenstillstand. Es wird noch mehr geben, Hartmann" said Schroder with a muffled face. Peter took a deep breath as they managed to escape from an incoming death. "Tritt Zur Seite, Hartmann," said Peter as he went down to the driver's compartment. " Kertz, Status melden?" asked Peter. " Dieses Cover wird nicht von Dauer sein. Jemand muss einen Weg finden," Kertz said with a sigh.

" Äh ... Kommandant. Ich denke du solltest das sehen ..." said Schroder. Peter then popped out from the Tiger's hatch. He was totally surprised to see his surrounding was not ruined buildings anymore but more like in a forest. All, around him, were only trees. Hartmann and Kertz also popped out of the tank. Three of them remained silent while observing the trees around them. "Peter, ist das ein Traum? Ich meine, Wir sind Gerade im Rhein-Ruhr-Gebiet, Aber Jetzt sind wir in Einem Wald," asked Kertz while scratching his head with confusion."Ich bin mir nicht sicher, Kertz. Aber bring uns raus aus diesem Wald. Wer weiß, dass Rhein-Ruhr Direkt vor uns liegt." said Peter as he entered back into the tank. " Ja, Kommandant" answered Kertz. As Peter said, he entered back into his driver's compartment and pushes the throttle gear.

Within a few minutes, the Tiger 237 starts to move, until...

" Kertz, hör auf. Ich denke wir sind verloren," said Peter when he realized the sunrise from the East. " Commander, Warum geht die Sonne auf?" asked Schroder as he finished munching a chocolate bar. " Keine Ahnung...Vielleicht-", " Kommandant, aussehen!" interrupted Kertz with excitement as he suddenly stopped the tank. "Was ist das, Kertz? Sie haben einen Weg ins Rhein-Ruhr-Gebiet gefunden?" asked Peter with excitement. " Nein, Peter. Aber sieh vor uns hin!". To Peter's surprise, when he opened the turret's hatch, in front of them, appeared a very well mowed meadow, very lush green, and seem to stretch endlessly. Then, he saw what looked like a school, a perfect, intact school.

"Was zum Teufel ?" Peter said to himself. Just then, Schroder popped out of the turret, with a binocular in his face. " Commander, wenn ich recht hatte, sah ich in der Schule einige unserer Panzer, die eine Panzer IV Ausf sind. D, Hetzer, Sturmgeschütz III Ausf. G, Porsche Tiger und auch unser feindlicher Panzer waren dort ebenfalls geparkt. Sie sind M3 Lee und Renault Char B1 Bis. Alle von ihnen waren in verschiedenen Farben lackiert und jeder von ihnen hatte ein Logo auf dem Fahrerraum ... und auch ihre Rü anderen weiß ich nicht. Könnte sowjetischer Experimentierpanzer sein." said Schroder as he passed his binoculars to Peter.

" Hmm ... sehr interessant. Aber wie ist es in diesen Kriegszeiten möglich, dass die Schulen ihren Schülern beibringen, einen Panzer zu reparieren?" asked Peter to Schroder. Schroder simply shook his head as a sign of ignorance. Then, Peter heard the bell rings, and girls wearing uniforms exited the school. Curiosity starts to fill Peter's mind. Finally, Peter decided to just meet the locals and ask for help. " Kertz, bring uns zu dieser Schule. Mal sehen, ob die Mädchen uns helfen können," ordered Peter. " Aye aye, kommandant!" said Kertz as he throttle up the tank's gear.

The Tiger tank lurched forward and then began to move. As it came out of the forest, the tank sped its way to the school. The girls that were still lingering around looked at the incoming tank with shock.

Miho Nishizumi, the commander of Panzer IV Ausf. D caught a glimpse of the Tiger tank. Seeing two logs on its left armor. And she saw's the tank's number; 237. Realizing that the tank was getting closer and faster, Miho ran to avoid being hit by the unknowing she stumbled over and fell to the ground. Peter was looking at the fallen girl as the Tiger sped by, confusion in his face. The girl looks young, 16 maybe, and that's what Peter's thought. The tank stopped in front of the school, where Peter getting out of the tank turret to meet a girl in front of them.

" What in the blaze? Who are you?" the girl asked.

"Guten Tag Frau, ich suche nach Einem Weg nach Rhine-Ruhr-Gebiet. Wissen Sie wo est ist?" asked Peter.

The girl seems a little bit surprised and confused. Instead, she answered, " Uhm, sorry. I don't understand what you're saying.". Then, a girl around 17 walked up. " Momo, he's speaking Deutsche, let me help you with it." Then, she began to speak, " Hallo Herr. Mein Name ist Saori. Wer bist du?" Hearing that, Peter starts to response, " Mein Name ist Peter Mathias Müller, der Kommandeur von Tiger 237 vom Obberkommando der Wehrmacht Heer. Und ich muss wissen, ob es eine Route zurück ins Rhein-Ruhr-Gebiet gibt? Ich muss mich mit meinem Zug neu gruppieren." Then, Saori answered Peter's question, " Nun, Herr Peter, Sie sind nicht in Deutschland, sondern in einem Flugzeugträger der IJN Shokaku-Klasse."

Surprised, Peter doubted what she says " Was? Nein, bin ich nicht". " Es ist wahr, Sie sind in Einem Flugzeugträger. Kannst du den Schornstein nicht sehen?" said Saori as she points her finger to the Southeast. Peter turns his face to Southeast and caught a glimpse at the smokestack. Peter seemed hesitant when he saw it.

" Okay...wo zum Teufel bin ich, Saori?" asked Peter. "Err... Herr Peter, du bist an den Ooarai Girls High Schools," answered Saori. "Okay ... wie wäre es mit deinem Panzer? Ich meine, wie bekommt man sie und warum wurde sie in verschiedenen Farben gemalt und jedes hat ein seltsames Logo drauf?" Peter asked. " Zu Ihrer Information, unsere Schule hat kürzlich das Sensha-Do-Programm eingeführt. Also müssen wir uns mit den Panzerresten begnügen, die wir gefunden haben." said Saori. " Oh, ich verstehe ..."

" Hören Sie, Saori ist es ?, Ähm, was ist der Zweck einer Schule, um Ihnen Mädchen das Fahren eines Panzers beizubringen?" asked Peter curiously. " Nur für ein Turnier ist es wie eine Wahlklasse. Und beim Sprechen kommt hier Miho. Sie führt uns letztes Jahr zu einem Turniergewinn." answered Saori as she turned her face toward Miho.

Miho came up with an akimbo towards them. " Hey ... ich glaube, ich habe dich Gerade zuvor gesehen-" said Peter as if he recognized her, but all he gets is being kicked at his ball.

"Ack! Autsch!" whimpered Peter until he lay down in pain. " That's what you got for almost running over me!" shouted her. The girls were shocked to see Miho's act. " Miho, chill! You've just kicked an Obberkommando der Wehrmacht Heer! Meet Peter Mathias..." They told Miho when suddenly, a faint, angry sound came from the tank. It was Schroder, his face turned red as he held a small MP 40 machine gun in his hand.

He walked out of the tank's turret, and " Du Kleiner Drecksack! Wie Kannst du es wagen, Meinen Kommandanten zu schlagen!" screamed Schroder as he about to hit her with the bottom of the SMG, until...

"Schroder! Halt! Sie ist nur ein Mädchen!" cried Peter when realized Schroder's act. "Ich weiß! Aber sie Tritt in Deinen Ball!" protested Schroder as he point his finger toward Miho. " Schroder! Das letzte Mal, dass ich an meinem Ball getroffen wurde, war während meines Training als Anfänger!" cried Peter angrily. Their

Their commotion was heard by Kertz and Hartmann. " Ernsthaft? Kurz zuvor traf Peter die Mädchen. Jetzt streiten er und Schröder über Bälle." said Hartmann. Realizing what did Hartmann say, Kertz then popped out of the driver's hatch with a smattering of cigarettes in his mouth, saying, " Jungs! Wo sind deine Manieren? Schämst du dich nicht, wenn du vor Mädchen von deinen Bällen erzählst?". Hearing that, both Peter and Schroder quickly stop their conservation about their Balls.

" Tut mir leid für die Unruhen. Ich wette, Sie sollten meinen Fahrer um Verzeihung bitten, Kertz. Ich hätte ihn bitten sollen, langsam zu fahren ..." said Peter solemnly.

Right then, Miho realized and regretted her mistake. " Herr Peter, es tut mir sehr leid, Wenn ich gegen deine ... Bälle getreten habe" asked Miho tremendously for forgiveness on what she had done to him. " Es tut uns leid? Entschuldigung ?!" asked Schroder angrily. " Schroder! Ich habe es dir gesagt!" Peter admonished to Schroder.

" Es ist okay, ich vergebe dir" said Peter with a smile on his face. " Nur ... Kertz! Pass beim nächsten Mal auf dich auf, während du fährst!" said Peter as turned his face to Kertz.

"Was? Ich bin derjenige, der ihre Aufregung stoppt, und was ich nur bekomme, ist, von ihm beschimpft zu werden." mumbled Kertz to himself.

"Sind sie Ihre Panzerbesatzung?" asked Saori. " Ja, und es gibt einen im Turm" answered Peter as he then called Hartmann's name out loud. " Hartmann! Raus Aus dem Tank" cried, Peter. "Ja, komman-Autsch! Mein Kopf!" cried Hartmann as he suddenly hit his head at the turret's hatch. " Er ist ein bisschen nervös," said Peter to Saori. The girls giggled as they saw Hartmann's ridiculous behavior as he coming out of the tank.

" Autsch ... Ja, Kommandant?" asked Hartmann as he clenches his forehead and clambered out walked up toward Peter. " Hartmann, lerne Saori Kennen und ... wie heißt du?" asked Peter to Miho. " Miho, Miho Nishizumi," answered Miho.

" Oh, es ist mir eine Freude, Sie kennenzulernen, Mrs. Miho," said Hartmann in his best Deutschland accent. Then, Hartmann realized a girl standing stood behind them. " Ähm ... Frau, darf ich Wissen, wie Sie heißen?" asked Hartmann to Momo. " Uhm, Miho, what did that young man say?" asked Momo. Out of the blue, Hartmann starts to speak English!

" Oh, you're speaking English! I don't realize that but, greetings! My name is Hartmann from Wehrmacht Heer, the loader and the radio operator of Tiger 237. Can I know what's your name, young lady?". Surprised, Momo then answered Hartmann's question." Err...My name is Momo, Momo Kawashima from Turtle Team of Oorai Girls High School".

Yet, Peter, Kertz, and Schroder were also shocked to hear that Hartmann can speak English. " Hartmann, du machst wohl Witze. Du Kannst ... Englisch ?!" asked Peter surprisingly. " Ja, kommandant. Ich lerne es von einem Gefangenen. Ich erinnere mich nicht an seinen Namen, aber er ist Lehrer. Also beschloss ich, die Sprache zu lernen, damit wir, wenn wir einen der Soldaten der Alliierten Streitkräfte erwischen, nicht schwerlich Informationen von ihm bekommen." answered Hartmann.

Hearing that, Peter almost faint to hear what did Hartmann said, but instead, he just smiled at him and say " Kannst du mir beibringen, Englisch zu sprechen?" asked Peter. Hearing that, Hartmann then proudly answered " Natürlich, Kommandant."

Hartmann then turned his face toward the girls and then introduce themselves to them. " Well, this man, stood in front of you is my commander, Peter Muller. The one that sits at the tank is the tank's driver, Kertz...and this not-so-handsome boy over here is Schroder, the tank's gunner."

The girls giggled when Hartmann pronounce Schroder as 'the not-so-handsome boy'. Right then, a girl called them with a loud voice. " Hey, what are you guys doing down here?! We're late for our training!". " Okay, Akiyama! We're coming!" replied Miho.

" Oh, und ich denke, Sie können auch an unserem Training teilnehmen. Wir hatten nächste Woche ein Match." suggested Miho to them. " Spiel? Was für eine Übereinstimmung?" asked Schroder. " Ja, wir haben nächste Woche ein Turnierspiel mit der Pravda High School." explained Saori to Schroder.

" Pravda High School ... klingt wie eine Russische Schule." thought Kertz. " Ja in der Tat," said Miho. All of them were shocked to hear that.

"Uhm, Miho, Kannst du uns 10 Minuten geben?" asked Hartmann. "Ja Sicher" replied Miho. Four of them quickly turn back and return to the Tiger 237. " Kommandant, wir kämpfen niemals gegen Russland, Nicht wahr?" asked Hartman frantically. " Du hast recht. Aber da sie uns einlädt, können wir es nicht leugnen," said Peter as he wiping his sweaty face. " Aber Commander, Sie haben mir einmal gesagt, dass wir zusammen stark sind und die Schwachen nicht überleben," Schroder instigated Peter.

"Schroder, was denkst du? Die Rote Armee hatte eine große Panzerdivision, und ich habe gehört, dass sie jetzt einen neuen Panzer entwickeln." protested Kertz.

" Aber was Schröder sagte, war manchmal richtig. Aber erinnert ihr euch noch an den Tobruk-Überfall? Wir können 20 M4 Shermans ausweichen, obwohl zu diesem Zeitpunkt unser Panzer schwer beschädigt ist. Haben wir aufgegeben Nein, sind wir zurückgefallen? Und haben wir Stefan einfach so schaden lassen? Die Antwort ist definitiv Nein." Hartmann said to Peter confidently to restore back Peter confidence.

" Hartmann, du hast recht. Wenn wir 20 Sherman-Panzer während des Tobruk-Überfalls stoppen können, warum können wir dann die russischen Panzer nicht treffen? Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war Stefan nicht mehr in der Lage, sich vollständig zu bewegen, und wir hatten fast keine Kugeln mehr." said Peter confidently.

" Also, werden wir gegen den Russen kämpfen?" asked Kertz. "Nicht gestern und nicht morgen. Kertz, Hartmann, Schroder! Nehmen Sie sofort Ihre Position ein!" cried Peter. All of them scampered into the Tiger.

After that, Peter ordered Kertz to throttle up toward the hill. The tank then lurched forward toward Miho, Saori and Momo. The Tiger 237 stopped by as Peter wanted to ask her.

"Miho! Kann ich Wissen, Wo dein Trainingsfeld ist?" asked Peter excitedly. " Wow, he's really excited" whispered Momo to Saori and as a result, she tried to hide so that Peter won't know that she was giggling. " Folgen Sie mir einfach so, Herr Peter!" cried Miho as she starts to walk.

" Okay Kertz, folge Miho und sei bitte sehr langsam, denn ich möchte nicht noch einmal von meinem privaten Teil getroffen werden." said Peter. " Ja kommandant" said Kertz. The tank followed behind Miho and the others to the training.


	2. Another Unexpected Meeting

Previously, the ANTON 1 tank crew had met the girls. After all, during their conversation, the other Ooarai students had their training started, except for the Anglerfish Team, Turtle Team, Rabbit Team, and Leopon Team.

* * *

" Haar...where are they? We're late for the training!" sighed Hoshino, the gunner of Porsche Tiger from the Leopon team. " Maybe Miho had a stomachache," thought Hana Isuzu, the gunner of Panzer IV Ausf. D from Anglerfish Team. " I don't think so, she might forget that today we have training for next week tournament against Pravda Girls High School." think Anzu Kodatoni, the commander and the radio operator of Hetzer from Turtle Team.

" Hey, look!" cried Ayumi Yamago, the loader, and gunner of M3 Lee from Rabbit Team. Miho, Saori, Momo, and Akiyama run to the garage in a hurry. " Sorry, we're late!" cried Miho, wiping her sweat.

" Late? Hey Miho, don't you realize that we have a significant tournament next week and you've been wasting our time for about 20 minutes!" said Yuzu Koyama, the driver of Hetzer from Turtle team. "Well, after all, you have no idea who we met earlier," said Momo as she fixing her glasses.

"Who?" all of them asked.

Just then, a loud roaring sound of an engine was heard entering the garage. Well, you got it. It was from Stefan. Peter was standing in the turret's hatch with a serious face as the tank entered the garage's entrance.

"What the? A Tiger 131?" " Who is that man? A Kuromorimine Girls High School trainer?" the whole garage is then thundered with hundreds of questions about the Tiger Tank's arrival.

" Commander erinnert sich immer noch, dass wir Einmal einen Porsche-Tiger gefahren sind, der dann von einem Sherman Calliope außer Gefecht Gesetz wurde," said Kertz as he slowing down the tank. The tank stop right in front of the Porsche Tiger. Peter then step down of the turret's hatch and facing himself toward the girls.

"Gruß Mädchen, mein Name ist Peter Mathias Müller von der Wehrmacht Heer. Der Kommandant von Tiger 237." said Peter with his best Deutschland accents.

"Huh, he's speaking Germany?" said Suzuki, the loader of Porsche Tiger from Leopon Team. "Yes, he is," replied Miho. "What is his...-yawning-...name?" asked Mako Reizei as she popped out of the Panzer IV Ausf. D's driver compartment.

"Well, his name is Peter Mathias Muller from Wehrmacht Heer," said Saori as she appears behind his leg.

" Peter Mathias Muller?" asked Yuzu Koyama, the driver of Hetzer from Turtle Team. Just then, a young man appears from the tank's turret. It was Hartmann, with his mouth munching a cookie.

* * *

" Well actually, his my commander. Hello girls, my name is Hartmann of Wehrmacht Heer. The loader and the radio operator of Tiger 237" introduced Hartmann with a full mouth.

" And that's Hartmann," said Miho. " Err...Miho, can you ask Mr Peter where are the gunner and the driver?" questioned Saki Maruyama, the loader of M3 Lee from Rabbit Team.

" Oh, okay...Ahem, Herr Peter, können Sie Herrn Schroder und Herrn Kertz anrufen?" request Miho. Realizing that Schroder and Kertz haven't yet introduced themselves, Peter called both of them out loud. " Oh JA, ich vergesse fast beide. Schroder, Kertz, Stellen Sie sich bitte vor ..."

Soon, the driver compartment's and the turret's hatch opened. Kertz's face is quite dirty while holding an unlighted cigarette in his hand. Schroder's clothes looked a bit shabby. Kertz then sat down on the tank's hatch and just before he could enlight it, Miho quickly grabs it and say "Bitte rauchen Sie nicht in dieser Gegend." "Ernsthaft? Hier drüben ist kein Öltank" replied Kertz as he takes back the cigarette in Miho's hand.

"Ähm, Kertz, wie wäre es damit?" said Schroder as he pats his right hand on Kertz's shoulder while his finger to the North of the garage. Kertz then looked up and saw a carton of an oil barrel with the sign saying, FLAMMABLE.

"Was Zum Teufel?... Okay, ich gebe es zu" said Kertz as he drops the cigarette and steps on it.

" Oh, ich habe es beinahe vergessen. Herr Peter, kann ich wissen, wie der Teamname Ihres Panzers lautet?" asked Saori as she entered the Panzer IV Ausf. D. "Es heißt Anton eins. Und kann ich wissen, wie das Team Ihres Panzers heißt?" asked Peter.

" My commander said our tank's team name is Anton 1. And he also asked you guys about your tank's team name" translated Hartmann. "Haar, seriously?! Now that old-weirdo is asking our tank's team name. C-mon! We're late for the training!" moaned Momo Kawashima.

"Momo, relax! He's still new here and yet, why we don't treat him with kindness since he is a loyal Wehrmacht Heer officer."

" Nun, Herr Peter, Treffen Sie das Anglerfish-Team, das sich aus mir, Miho Nishizumi, dem Kommandeur, Saori, dem Funker, Hana Isuzu, dem Schützen, Yukari Akiyama, dem Lader, und Mako Reizei, dem Fahrer, zusammensetzt." said Miho out loud. "Oh, ich verstehen, wie steht es mit dem Team von Hetzer?" asked Peter curiously.

" Der Teamname des Hetzer ist das Turtle Team, bestehend aus Anzu Kadotani, dem Panzerkommandeur und dem Funker, Momo Kawashima, dem Schützen, und Yuzu Koyama, dem Panzerfahrer. Neben dem Turtle Team steht das Rabbit Team, wo sie mit einem amerikanischen M3 Lee ausgerüstet wurden. Zuerst war der Tank rosa gefärbt, dann wurde er in seiner ursprünglichen Farbe lackiert. Die Mitglieder des Teams sind Azusa Sawa, der Kommandeur, Ayumi, die Schütze des Teams, Karina Sagakuchi, der Funker des Teams, Saki Maruyama, der Lader des Teams und Aya Ono, der Fahrer des Teams." explained Saori to the Anton 1 tank crew about the Turtle and Rabbit Team.

Hartmann's face turns into a shock expression, and he turned himself to the Rabbit Team, saying, " Eew! Are you guys Gay Lovers?!". Hearing that, the team's commander, Azusa Sawa, cried out loud, "What the?... HELL NO! What are you thinking? We're not someone like that! , that's our favourite colour!". " Who cares?! We, Wehrmacht Heer, would kick the prisoner's ball if we find out that he's GAY!" doubted Hartmann.

"Was Zum Teufel?" said Schroder, shocked. " Der Teamname des Porsche Tiger Panzers?" asked Kertz, ignoring the commotion between Hartmann and the Rabbit Team. "Okay, what the heck is that old man asking?" asked Suzuki with an akimbo. She is the gun's loader of the Porsche Tiger from the Leopon Team.

"Hey, young lady, where is your manner?! He is asking you politely," provoked Hartmann.

Realizing that Hartmann can speak English, Tsuchiya answered, " Well our team's name is Leopon Team". " Leopon? Was für ein Tier ist das?" asked Schroder, scratching his back.

"leopon ist eine Hybride aus der Kreuzung eines männlichen Leoparden mit einer Löwin." explained Miho. "Wow, ich wusste nicht, dass es so etwas gibt so wie das." said Peter.

" Ja, und das Leopon Team-Mitglied besteht aus Nakajima, dem Kommandeur, Suzuki, dem Lader des Teams, Hoshino, dem Schützen des Teams, und Tsuchiya, dem Fahrer des Teams." said Miho.

The Leopon Team's member smile and greeted Peter.

Even though Peter didn't understand what they're saying, but still, he somehow could identify that the girls are greeting him.

Just then, Peter remembered the tournament that Miho had explained to him before. "Oh, ich vergesse fast, Mädels, können wir sofort mit dem Training beginnen?" asked Peter to Miho.

" Oh, yes, one more thing, guys, I also invited them to the tournament against Pravda, then it would be a great surprise for them to meet a real Wehrmacht Heer team," explained Miho.

"Seriously!? That sounds good! I am sure that Katyusha and Nonna won't believe whom they will fight with" said all of them, agreed with Miho's decision.

"Also, Miho, können wir Jetzt mit dem Training beginnen?" asked Peter patiently as because he can't stand there anymore.

"Ja, Herr Peter!" said Miho excitedly as she entered the Panzer IV Ausf. D.

"Also Jungs, kommt auf eure Position!" commanded Peter.

"Ja, Kommandant" cried three of them.

Kertz quickly enters the Tiger 237's driver compartment and switch on the engine. Schroder and Hartmann entered the turret where Hartmann then quickly load an Armour-Piercing round into Stefan's main gun. The girls also do the same thing, just the tank's commander stuck outside the turret.

Peter then entered the Tiger's turret, with a field manual in his hand. "Alles Klar Kertz, hier ist das Feldhandbuch des Trainingsfeldes," said Peter as he handles it to Kertz. "Hartmann, Weil Sie Englisch sprechen können, Stellen Sie sicher, mit diesen Mädchen in Kontakt zu bleiben. Hier sind auch die Funkfrequenzen des Anglerfish-, Turtle-, Rabbit-, Leopon-, Duck-, Hippo-, Mallard- und Anteater-Teams," said Peter as he handled the list of the radio frequency he got from Miho earlier.

"Wow, das sind so viele Radiofrequenzen, ich denke, ich sollte zuerst mit dem Anglerfish Team anfangen," mumbled Hartmann to himself. He then headed himself to the radio and make contact with the Anglerfish Team.

"Anton 1 to Anglerfish Team, do you hear me? Over," asked Hartmann as he maintaining the stereo. " Roger, Anglerfish to Anton 1, we can hear you clearly," said Saori.

"Das Anglerfish Team ist in Kontakt mit uns." tell Hartmann to Peter as he handle the microphone to Peter. "Saori, kannst du mich klar sprechen hören?" asked Peter. "Ja, ich kann dich klar hören, vorbei" answered Saori.

"Okay, Hartmann, du kontaktierst das andere Team, verstanden?" "Ja Kommandant."

One by one tank went out of the garage, followed by the Tiger 237, heading to the training field.

* * *

A/N: In case you want more accurate, please visits Wattpad, because I also wrote the same story, just search " The ANTON 1 meets Girls und Panzers!", then you'll found it.


End file.
